Kevin's the talent
by SexySiri
Summary: It's been a long day and they just needed to unwind... Contains: Slash of the Javier/Kevin, Adult, One-shot,


**_.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~._**

_**"Kevin's the talent."**_

_**.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~.**_

Kevin Ryan leant back against his couch, letting out a sigh, it had been a bloody long day and he was exhausted. He sighed as his phone rang, please dear god not another murder, he couldn't deal with that now... "Ryan, open your door." Came Javier Esposito's voice and then he hung up. Kevin frowned, heading over to the door, he opened it to reveal his friend stood there holding a bag of food. "I thought you could use the company... I know I could." Javier said quietly.

"Come in." Kevin said, managing a small smile, he went to the kitchen and got two plates and some forks. "What you get?"

"Chinese." Javier said, sitting down on the sofa and unpacking the containers, "And beer." He added, pulling it out of the bag.

Kevin smiled, "Fantastic." He said, sitting down and handing Javier a plate and a fork before helping himself. "God what a day..."

"Tell me about it, I've been in this job a while but sometimes it still get's to you..." Javier said quietly as he drank some beer. Kevin nodded and flicked the TV on, switching channels before finally settling on a music interviews one, there was nothing better on on a Tuesday after all. Javier laughed as the Jonas brother's popped up. "Nick's definitely the cute one." He said, remembering a conversation they'd had a while back when Beckett had asked if they'd braided each others hair and debated which was the coolest Jonas Brother. "And Kevin's the talent." Kevin smirked, "Which is totally true for all Kevin's."

"Oh yeah? Javier laughed, sounding disbelieving as he put his plate down and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Yeah."

"So what's your talent?"

Kevin smirked, "Kissing... But you'll never know if I'm telling the truth will you." He said almost flirtingly, oh god what was he doing? Perhaps he was losing his marbles...

"Pity." Javier smirked, pausing Kevin's train of thought.

"Wha- What?"

"I said pity." Javier repeated, taking Kevin's plate off him and putting it on the table, "Maybe you'll reconsider?" Kevin blinked but didn't have much time to think as Javier leant forwards and pressed his lips to Kevin's. The reaction was automatic and Kevin kissed back, letting Javier push him backwards into the couch until they were almost lying one on top of the other. Javier ground his hips against Kevin's, his hands moving to the other man's trousers, tugging at his belt buckle, Kevin raised his hips slightly, letting Javier pull the belt out of the loops and then yank his trousers and boxers down, never breaking the kiss. A small voice in Kevin's mind told him that they should stop, that it could wreak their friendship, that it was going too fast and that they should talk first but then Javier bit down on his neck and all thoughts vanished. Javier's hand clutched at Kevin's arse as he used his other hand to pull down his own trousers and pants, reaching over to pull a tube of lube from god knows where. Kevin let out a loud groan as Javier slid one lubed finger inside him, wriggling it around until he hit that bundle of nerves and Kevin moaned even louder making Javier kiss him to get him to quiet down. Javier slid a second finger inside, followed by a third and Kevin winced at the minor pain, Javier stilled for a moment, letting Kevin get used to the feeling, then he moved his fingers about, making Kevin writhe underneath him. Javier kissed Kevin again as he continued to finger fuck him, grinding his hips slightly so their erections rubbed together and god it was just too good and Kevin could feel himself getting closer to his peak and then, suddenly, the fingers were gone and he moaned at the loss. Kevin watched silently as Javier grabbed a condom from the bag he'd bought with him and unwrapped it quickly, sliding it on to his dick before using the remaining lube from his hand to slick it slightly, then he positioned himself at Kevin's hole, "Ready?" Javier asked, speaking for the first time since they'd begun this... Whatever this was. Kevin gave a nod and gasped as Javier slid inside him, "Oh god... You're so tight." Javier moaned, not moving for a moment to give Kevin time to get used to it. Kevin bucked his hips impatiently and Javier laughed, slowly pulling most of the way out and thrusting in again slowly,

"Harder!" Kevin panted.

"Pushy bottom." Javier chuckled but complied, thrusting harder the next time. No more words were spoken as Javier fucked Kevin fast, slamming into him so hard that Kevin was certain he could see stars, Javier was balanced on his arms and Kevin's hands moved to his own dick, stroking himself in time with the thrusts. Kevin was getting closer he could feel it, he gave a low moan and came hard, spilling come all over their stomachs and his brand new couch cushions. Javier thrust a few more times before he also came, biting down on Kevin's shoulder. They lay there panting for a moment or two before Javier pulled out of Kevin and pulled the condom off, tying it up and throwing it in the carrier bag. "I should go." He muttered.

"Oh don't be all coy." Kevin snapped, "The condom and lube were in your bag, you knew this was going to happen... You wanted it to happen." He said, sitting up as best he could since Javier was sat on his legs.

Javier sighed, "It's been a long day... I wanted some comfort, some proof I was still here... I figured you might want the same..."

"What, Just like that?"

"Oh come on Ryan! You can't deny that there's chemistry between us, always has been... I just decided to act on it."

"Right, okay, that's fine, that's good in fact. But did you just want this comfort now or all the time?"

Javier frowned, "Are you asking me out?"

"We're lying on my couch with our trousers around our ankles and you've just fucked me senseless... Why would I ask you out?" Kevin smirked, rolling his eyes.

"I... I'd want it kept quiet." Javier muttered, "At work they wouldn't get it, well Beckett and Laine would... and maybe Castle but the rest... No way."

Kevin nodded, "It's easier to just keep quiet and have an easy life." He agreed before yawning, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes it's a yes." Javier smiled, kissing Kevin gently.

"Good... Now let's go to bed. I know I should probably stay up and talk and stuff but... Well you tired me out." Kevin said, standing up and pulling his pants and trousers off properly, "Oh crap." He muttered when he saw the sofa cushions, "Oh well... I'll deal with it tomorrow." He then took Javier's hand and helped him up too,

Javier also pulled off his pants and trousers he gave a small smile when he saw the cum drying on Kevin's stomach, "Might want to take a shower before you go to bed."

"Yeah, yeah... I will. Could you chuck the clothes in the washes and throw the rest of the food out?" Kevin asked. By the time Javier had finished Kevin was done int he shower and he pulled Javier over to the bed, "Sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." He said in between yawns and they both climbed into the bed, Javier smiled as Kevin turned the lights off and curled around him, he opened his mouth to say goodnight but was cut off by Kevin's phone ringing and lighting the room up, Kevin groaned and looked at the display, Becket... So much for sleeping.


End file.
